


taboo

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, but like, eyyyyyy, fuckin love vampires yo, hence why i didn't put a warning for violence u feel, human!sanghyuk, it's mild, so u should be good, vampire au!!!, vampire!Leo, warning for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in modern vampiric society - if one could call it that - there are a few rules one is expected to adhere to.</p><p>bu taekwoon has never been one for rules.<br/> </p><p>  <b>mild warning for blood, but nothing major</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	taboo

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shitty-ass summary lmao
> 
> if anybody knows how the fuck to format on ao3 p l e a s e let me know
> 
> also i'm terrible and have a huge thing for vampire taek. this will not be the last you see of him. (just not in this particular au probably)

Contrary to popular belief, vampires are not a tight-knit society. There are those who are more well-known than others, yes, and one will generally be aware of other vampires living close by, but for the most part they keep to themselves. There _are_ , however, a few rules that one is expected to abide by; certain taboos to be avoided. 

The first is a given. Do not reveal the status of any vampire, including oneself. Humans are delicate things, if they were to be exposed to such creatures as vampires there is no telling what would happen. Most likely, the lives of all such beings would be in peril; already there are those who know, those who hunt. 

The second, perhaps not so common. Vampires are expected to move constantly. They have, through the years, become nomadic beings. When one stays in one place for too long - longer than the humans that reside there - there are those who become suspicious. Many have even devised systems of shifting money around in bank accounts to keep the wealth accrued without raising suspicions. 

The third, is perhaps the most important: do not play with your food. Make the kill swiftly, make the kill accurately, and do not leave the prey alive. Humans, though soft and weak, are not insignificant. They are to be taken sparingly, when needed, and never left to tell the tale. 

Jung Taekwoon has broken all of these rules. 

★☆

“So you know that asshole at work I was telling you about? _Hey_ -” there’s a _thwump_ as a throw pillow collides with the side Taekwoon’s face, “I’m trying to talk to you here, the least you can do is pay attention.” 

“I am paying attention,” Taekwoon replies, otherwise unmoving lain stretched out on the couch, “Surprisingly, people don’t have to have their eyes open to hear.” 

Sanghyuk huffs on the other side of the room, “Smartass.” Taekwoon smirks and waits for him to continue. 

“Anyways, you remember that Jaehwan guy I told you about? The one who keeps stealing my lunch from the fridge in the breakroom?” 

Taekwoon hums in acknowledgement. 

“Well, I put a note on the bag today, in big letters _do not to eat my fucking food_ and you know what this prick does?” Sanghyuk doesn’t wait for an answer, “He steals my fucking food again! I swear I’m going to find out if he’s allergic to something and purposefully put it in there so his stupid face gets all puffy.”  
Taekwoon hears the floorboards creak as Sanghyuk crosses to the sofa, then there’s a weight on his lap as Sanghyuk takes up residence. Taekwoon runs his hands along the human’s thighs soothingly, cracking an eye open. 

“Want me to eat him for you?”

Sanghyuk chuckles, “No, I think I’d get jealous.” 

“Jealous?” Taekwoon’s eyes both open, now, and he smirks up at the boy above him. 

Sanghyuk smiles coyly, “Yeah, jealous. I don’t think I could stand having you drink from anyone else.” 

Taekwoon sits up a bit, “Possessive, are we?”

Sanghyuk leans his head back as Taekwoon sits the rest of the way up, exposing his jugular and the numerous bruises and marks littering his neck. He’s rubbed off the daily makeup already. 

“No more than you.”

Taekwoon noses along Sanghyuk’s skin, feeling the thrum of human heartbeat against his cheek as the boy’s pulse quickens with excitement.

“Is that a problem?” He murmurs. 

Sanghyuk chokes out a gasp as his flesh is torn. 

“Never,” he breathes.

★☆

For most vampires, feeding is a necessity. It is something they must do to survive, something they must do once every year or so between their other activities. For a rare few, it is a sport. They feed when possible and make a game out of the hunt. These are the ones who are usually targeted by humans and hunted themselves. 

For Taekwoon, feeding is a privilege. It is ecstasy to be taken and given freely. It is slick bodies moving in tandem and fueled by pleasure. It’s deep breaths and airy moans, it is teeth sunk in the meat of necks and wrists and thighs, it is nails dug into palms and shoulderblades. It is a whisper, a shout, a scream.

Taekwoon is able to feed often, and so does not have to bleed his human dry. Where another might have to drain two a year, Taekwoon can be sustained with merely a few mouthfuls a week. Although, it is rarely a day he goes without a taste. 

★☆

Sanghyuk’s breath comes in harsh pants and exhales of Taekwoon’s name. His back is arched, hands gripping the couch cushions so hard they tear, chest a mess of bruises and punctures and bitemarks faded and new, and Taekwoon yearns to add more. His chin and mouth are stained with Sanghyuk’s blood, drops sluicing down his neck and leaving dark trails along his pristine skin. Sanghyuk, too, is smeared with red - along his collar and down his chest and abdomen, both wrists and his inner thighs. 

He resists, though. It’s been less than a week since his last feeding and he’s already taken too much. 

Taekwoon’s hips slap against the backs of the human’s thighs with such force there will no doubt be bruises the next day. With an arrangement such as theirs, though, it’s nothing Sanghyuk isn’t used to. 

Sanghyuk cums with wail and a snap of Taekwoon’s hips forward, and white joins red on Sanghyuk’s sweaty, trembling chest. Taekwoon is not far behind. Where Sanghyuk is exhausted, Taekwoon’s veins thrum with the excitement of fresh energy and borrowed blood. He draws out of Sanghyuk slowly, ensuring his comfort, and stands. He’s back within the moment - quite literally, vampiric strength and speed will always be something Sanghyuk must get used to - equipped with a damp cloth and a bottle of water. 

Taekwoon sits on the edge of the couch and leans over Sanghyuk, bottled water in hand, “Here,” he holds it out, “drink this.” 

Sanghyuk’s eyes remain closed, but the corners of his mouth twitch up in a grin, “Yeah, just - let me catch my breath first.” 

Taekwoon chews on his bottom lip. 

“I don’t want you passing out again…”

Sanghyuk chuckles, “that was one time.”

“Please?” 

The human sighs, but gives in and sits up enough to take a few sips from the water. 

“You didn’t even take that much, I feel fine -” he rolls his eyes at the look Taekwoon gives him, “- _honestly_ , I really think my body’s starting to get used to having half the blood it used to - _kidding!_ I’m kidding!” 

“Remind me why I don’t eat you?”

Sanghyuk grins and swallows down another mouthful of water, winking at the vampire above him.

As Taekwoon leans in, he thinks suddenly of all the rules he’s breaking as he kisses his human, all the crimes he’s committing against his own race, his own people. And how much he doesn’t care as long as he’s got this living, breathing man in his cold arms.

“You love me,” comes Sanghyuk’s cheeky reply when Taekwoon’s pulled away.

And, yeah, he thinks. He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @hyuk-tho.tumblr.com


End file.
